<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рыбки в мутной воде by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), philippa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517071">Рыбки в мутной воде</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020'>fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa'>philippa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>миди G-PG [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Crack Treated Seriously, Daimons, Don't copy to another site, English gave me homophones and I'll be damned if I don't take advantage of it, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fish, For a given value of seriously, M/M, Magical Realism, Misunderstandings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Ridiculous, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, английские омонимы по-русски, я старался</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив встречает Баки. Баки встречает Стива. Есть вещи, которым суждено случиться. Но даже если исход предопределен, иногда приходится подтолкнуть события в нужном направлении.<br/>(Справиться с этим несколько сложнее, когда ваша вселенная – одна из бесконечного их числа в мультивселенной – умудряется все запутать более чем полностью).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>миди G-PG [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>4 Миди нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рыбки в мутной воде</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712228">Something Fishy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters">leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор всем дает разрешение на перевод.</p><p>От переводчика: это магический реализм без сил с чем-то вроде деймонов. У автора эти существа называются sole  – слово, которое имеет (в числе прочих) значения «единственный, исключительный» и «камбала, морской язык, палтус». В переводе использовано однокоренное слово «солея», означающее ту же рыбу-морской язык и одновременно возвышение в церкви перед алтарем.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Стива Роджерса – рост и сложение свыше всякого разумения, плечи такой ширины, что их невозможно втиснуть ни в одну рубашку, а если и удается, то исключительно благодаря силе воли (в конце концов, ее Стиву не занимать). ...Так вот, у Стива Роджерса выдался удачный денек. Солнышко светило, небеса были безоблачными, и к тому же в парке у реки, через который он шел по травке к деревянным мосткам, ошивалось не так уж много гуляющих, несмотря на хорошую погоду.</p><p>С собой он нес удочку, небрежно закинув ее на плечо, – и, спускаясь к воде, так и не прибавил шагу. Он не обращал внимания на взгляды, которые эта удочка привлекала. Ну, не то чтобы не обращал. Он замечал их, как замечал все и вся, но не подавал виду.</p><p>За левым его плечом плыла уродливая рыба с длинным и плоским телом, перекошенным на сторону ртом и короткими плавниками. Вдоль всего ее туловища, опоясывая его, протянулась широкая белая полоса, остальная же часть имела заурядный бурый оттенок.</p><p>Если бы возникла необходимость описать эту рыбу одним словом, в самый раз подошло бы «неприглядная».</p><p>На рыбу никто не глазел, да и зачем бы? Каждый человек рождался с солеей, и ту, что принадлежала Стиву Роджерсу, от прочих отличала лишь ярко-белая отметина. Человек и его солея – ровно ничего особенного.</p><p>Другое дело – человек с удочкой…</p><p>Пусть солеи и сопровождали их с рождения, люди продолжали есть рыбу. Существовали места, где выжить без нее было бы невозможно. И да, люди оставались людьми, многим она просто нравилась на вкус, и они уплетали рыбу, на словах осуждая само существование рыбной ловли. Подразумевалось, что рыбалка отдана на откуп профессионалам, торговым компаниям, которые успешно скрывают ее от глаз общественности.</p><p>Но, конечно, это правило не являлось абсолютным: вечно кому-нибудь позарез нужно было взять и доказать, что публика ошибается.</p><p>Кому-нибудь вроде Стива Роджерса – который как раз добрался до края симпатичного маленького пирса, устроился поудобнее, свесив ноги над водой, нацепил на крючок наживку и забросил удочку в реку.</p><p>Все взгляды скрестились прямо на нем: кто-то откровенно пялился, кто-то косился с тщательно скрываемым любопытством. Он не обратил на них никакого внимания, позволяя мирному течению реки завладеть всем его существом. Его солея опустилась на причал рядом с ним, безразличная ко всему – в том числе к ловле рыбы. Иногда Стиву казалось, что ее это забавляет, но за все годы, проведенные вместе, он так и не научился понимать ее.</p><p>Как и прочие солеи, она родилась вместе с ним: малек, который вырос в рыбу покрупнее, потом стал размером с его руку – а рука у него была немаленькая. Когда ему случалось подумать о ней – впрочем, нечасто: кому пришло бы в голову проводить время, думая о своей солее? – он предполагал, что лишенная пигмента полоса возникла из-за того, что он болел с самого рождения. Он знал: никто даже не ожидал, что он выживет.</p><p>Но он выжил, и рос, и вырос, и на сегодняшний день нарастил изрядные мускулы, как раз плюнуть.</p><p>– Полагаю, тут все дело в рыбалке, – обычно отвечал он всем злопыхателям, которые тыкали пальцем в его габариты – из зависти или просто из желания уколоть. И ухмылялся, пока его солея угрожающе пялилась на них.</p><p>Она – его рыба – могла вести себя как отъявленная стерва. Справедливости ради, Стив в этом смысле был ничуть не лучше.</p><p>Его размышления относительно солеи прервало внезапное:</p><p>– Рыбку ловите?</p><p>Никакого осуждения в этих словах слышно не было, но вопрос был до того дурацким, что заслуживал только одного ответа:</p><p>– Нет.</p><p>– И то верно. Простите, ошибся.</p><p>Звук шагов по деревянному настилу возвестил о том, что некто подошел ближе, так что Стив оглянулся через плечо. Заметив, что на него смотрят, парень остановился, изогнув рот в улыбке:</p><p>– В таком случае, чем вы тут занимаетесь?</p><p>Солея, что плыла возле его плеча, отличалась плотным сложением; бахромчатый плавник, обрамляющий ее туловище, переходил в небольшие шипы на голове. Несмотря на блекло-коричневый оттенок, выглядела она до странности… мило. Парень, которому она принадлежала, оказался даже еще милее. Он склонил голову, ожидая ответа, и серо-синие глаза сверкнули на солнце.</p><p>– Да вот, привел поплавать моего червячка.</p><p>У парня вырвалось что-то подозрительно похожее на сдавленный смешок. Он прокашлялся:</p><p>– Не думаю, что червяки умеют плавать.</p><p>Стив вытаращился на него и трагически прижал свободную от удочки руку к сердцу:</p><p>– Хочешь сказать, что я утопил моего червячка?!</p><p>Парень сочувственно покивал.</p><p>– Не хотелось бы тебя расстраивать, но у меня плохие новости. Похоже, твой червяк уже ушел на свою большую грязную радугу.</p><p>Стив тяжко вздохнул и драматически склонил голову:</p><p>– Он прожил хорошую жизнь. – Он ухмыльнулся: – Придется все-таки использовать его как наживку – так уж и быть, выходит, я рыбачу.</p><p>Парень расхохотался, весело и открыто.</p><p>– Значит, я угадал?</p><p>– Конечно. В смысле – а что еще, по-твоему, я мог тут делать?</p><p>– Я больше удивился, чем рассчитывал получить ответ.</p><p>Стив фыркнул:</p><p>– Как и все прочие.</p><p>– Да ладно, в детстве дядя брал меня на рыбалку в Индиане. Очень… – Он сделал паузу, затем продолжил: – Умиротворяюще.</p><p>– Так и есть. – Стив помедлил секунду, потом сказал: – Стив Роджерс. Если хочешь, присоединяйся.</p><p>– Джеймс Барнс. – Он уселся рядом со Стивом, свесив ноги с пирса. – Спасибо.</p><p>Солея Стива поднялась с причала, проплыла по воздуху навстречу солее Джеймса, уже двинувшейся к ней навстречу. У Стива перехватило дух: он почувствовал, что Джеймс тоже напрягся, и встретился с ним взглядом. Так оно обычно и бывало в подобные моменты, при встрече с кем-то незнакомым. Моменты, когда возможно все. Человек, до сих пор совершенно чужой, мог стать тем, кто навсегда изменит твою жизнь. Солея Стива обошла незнакомку по кругу, носы их соприкоснулись, тела скользнули одно по другому, сплелись в воздухе, а затем, после недолгого колебания, разъединились и поплыли назад, каждая к плечу своего человека.</p><p>– Значит, нет, – пробормотал Джеймс.</p><p>– Значит, нет, – эхом отозвался Стив.</p><p>Молчание длилось еще минуту, потом Стив встряхнулся.</p><p>– Держи, – начал он, протягивая удочку, – если хочешь.</p><p>Джеймс состроил глазки:</p><p>– Мы только познакомились, а ты уже предлагаешь мне подержаться за твое удилище? Стив, я потрясен.</p><p>Его слова могли показаться пошлыми. Они могли показаться грубыми, но, вопреки всему,  прозвучали так беззаботно и обаятельно, что Стив даже рассмеялся.</p><p>– Признавайся, – сказал он, тряся головой, – ты то еще дерьмецо?</p><p>Джеймс усмехнулся, сморщив нос:</p><p>– Иногда на меня находит.</p><p>Стив протянул ему удочку, и Джеймс легко с ней справился, подергивая леску в воде.</p><p>Солеи застыли на пирсе между ними, не касаясь друг друга, но оставаясь куда ближе, чем Стив привык видеть у этих созданий, особенно у своей. Ее нелюдимость охватывала примерно каждого.</p><p>– Итак, Стив…</p><p>Он вопросительно вскинул бровь.</p><p>– Можно узнать, почему же ты ловишь рыбу с мостков?</p><p>– Ну, как я уже говорил, мой червяк утонул… – Джеймс посмотрел на него так разочарованно, что солея Стива позавидовала бы. – Ладно, ладно. – Он побарабанил пальцами по ноге. Объяснение существовало, короткое и простое, но за ним стояло столько, что он не представлял, как сможет ответить, не сбиваясь на долгую исповедь. – В детстве я мечтал быть как папа, вот мама и купила мне удочку и привела сюда. Он был рыбаком. Профессиональным, ходил на одном из больших кораблей. Для меня это вроде как традиция – возможность почтить их память.</p><p>Во взгляде Джеймса сквозило сочувствие – Стив знал, что тот понял даже не сказанное вслух, но не задал ни единого вопроса.</p><p>– Называй меня Баки, – вот и все, что он ответил.</p><p>– Баки?</p><p>– Прозвище: длинная и не слишком интересная история, но Джеймс я только для чужих и всяких придурков, а я думаю, что мы с тобой больше не чужие.</p><p>– Ну-у-у, – протянул Стив.</p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Может, и не чужие, но я могу вести себя как придурок.</p><p>– Самокритично. Мне нравится.</p><p>– Я просто стараюсь быть честным.</p><p>– Честным так честным: ты и в самом деле надеялся что-нибудь поймать?</p><p>– Не то чтобы. – Стив пожал плечами. – Дело не в улове, а…</p><p>Баки ответил полуулыбкой, полной понимания.</p><p>– Ясно.</p><p>Стив быстро кивнул и сменил тему. Минут десять они по-свойски трепались о бейсболе, пока у Баки не зазвонил телефон. Оказалось, что он опаздывает на встречу с тем, кто ему звонил, так что, поспешно попрощавшись, он умчался вместе с солеей, плывущей у плеча.</p><p>Стив уже готов был дать ему свой номер, но так и не решился, пока Баки не собрался уходить, а потом, очевидно, было уже слишком поздно. Он не мог ничего поправить – как и заглушить внезапный приступ сожаления.</p><p>Возможно, это было игрой воображения, но когда он собрал вещи и направился к дому, его солея выглядела еще угрюмее, чем обычно.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Стив хмуро взглянул на солею.</p><p>Укоризненный взгляд ее совершенно не тронул: солея так же беспечно плыла рядом, будто не было никакой ее вины в том, что кофеварка Стива рухнула на пол и разбилась вдребезги.</p><p>Для него оставалось загадкой, с чего она вдруг решила броситься между ним и кофеваркой, когда он вытаскивал колбу с кофе. Ее атака заставила его отскочить и обрушить весь агрегат с края стойки. Но какова бы ни была причина, факт оставался фактом: ему предстояло выйти из дома на улицу и иметь дело с людьми до того, как он выпьет кофе. Воистину наступали времена, когда солеи подвергали испытаниям своих людей*.</p><p>Он толкнул дверь в ближайшую кофейню – та распахнулась, будто он вдруг обрел силу десяти человек, – и едва не врезался в парня, который как раз тянул ее к себе.</p><p>Они застыли, тупо пялясь друг на друга, пока мозг Стива не заработал наконец, так что он смог выговорить:</p><p>– Баки?!</p><p>– Стив, привет! – В руке тот держал стаканчик с кофе, и Стив с тоской на него воззрился, прежде чем поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Баки. – Ты что здесь делаешь?</p><p>– Кое-кто опять пытается закинуть удочку?</p><p>Баки рассмеялся.</p><p>– Похоже на то. – Он отступил, придерживая дверь для Стива. – Давай, заходи.</p><p>Стив протиснулся мимо, Баки последовал за ним и встал рядом, когда Стив занял очередь. Их солеи соприкоснулись на мгновение, чтобы тут же разойтись.</p><p>– У тебя же есть кофе?</p><p>– Закидываешь удочку? – пробормотал Баки с легкой усмешкой и потряс стаканчиком.</p><p>Что уж, Стив сам напросился.</p><p>– В смысле, зачем ты снова встал в очередь?</p><p>– Я не вставал. Просто составил тебе компанию, пока ты ждешь.</p><p>Ответ был хорош – почти так же, как порция кофеина для быстрого пробуждения.</p><p>– Не хочу показаться грубым, но все-таки почему?</p><p>– Ладно, ты меня предупреждал, что можешь быть… – Баки покосился на стоящих впереди – один из них держал за  руку ребенка, так что следовало воздержаться от «мудака» и тому подобных слов. – …склонен к грубому обращению.</p><p>– Так и есть. Баки, так почему ты решил составить мне компанию?</p><p>Тот пожал плечами:</p><p>– Ну-у-у…</p><p>– Это не ответ.</p><p>Баки только отхлебнул из стаканчика, весело сверкнув глазами.</p><p>От кофе Стива отделяли еще четверо покупателей. Человек, который сию минуту делал заказ, непрерывно мекал и экал, хотя его солея, видимо, куда лучше знавшая, что ему нужно, услужливо тыкалась в меню. Стив понимал, что ожидание затянется.</p><p>Тот приступ сожаления, как выяснилось, никуда не делся, и Стив вовсе не собирался его усугублять.</p><p>– Я тут подумал, – начал он, – что нам нужно обменяться номерами. – Раз уж мы в самом деле не чужие друг другу.</p><p>– До чего тонко, – заметил Баки, явно забавляясь.</p><p>– Тонкость – это не про меня, – признался Стив.</p><p>– Я так и понял. – Баки протянул руку. – Дай-ка телефон.</p><p>Стив достал телефон из кармана, разблокировал и протянул Баки. Тот, придерживая стаканчик локтем, забил свой номер и отправил сообщение. Его солея уставилась в экран.</p><p>– Готово. Теперь у меня есть твой, а у тебя мой. – Он еще раз взглянул на дисплей и поморщился: – И мне в самом деле пора, не то опоздаю.</p><p>– Часто опаздываешь?</p><p>– Не очень. Но обычно меня не отвлекают. – Он отсалютовал своим кофе. – Пока, Стив.</p><p>– Пока, Баки.</p><p>Когда он ушел, Стив сунул телефон обратно в карман. Малышка впереди обернулась и посмотрела на него. Крошечная солея горчичного цвета обвивалась у нее вокруг шеи. Он помахал ей, девочка улыбнулась и помахала в ответ. Ее отец продвинулся вперед, так что Стив тоже приблизился на шаг к своему кофе.</p><p>Следующие несколько дней пролетели как вихрь. Один из бывших клиентов кому-то рекомендовал его, этот кто-то передал его имя дальше, и теперь перед ним замаячил шанс, какой встретишь нечасто: огромная фреска на наружной стене для огромной же корпорации, которая обещала заплатить ему не менее огромную сумму, если их новое здание сможет органично вписаться в городской ансамбль.</p><p>И все-таки, даже после многочисленных телефонных звонков, запланированных встреч и рассылки портфолио, он регулярно находил время, чтобы написать Баки. Ничего серьезного, ничего особенного. Пара ни к чему не обязывающих слов.</p><p>Ответа не было.</p><p>Нет, он не строчил сообщения как сумасшедший, но за два следующих дня отправил еще несколько, стараясь, чтобы они звучали дружелюбно и непринужденно.</p><p>И ничего. Даже стандартного динамо типа «неизвестный номер, кто это?».</p><p>Наконец он понял совершенно отчетливо: Баки просто сделал ему одолжение, когда дал свой телефон. Знать бы еще, почему.</p><p>– Надо было действовать более тонко, – сообщил он, глядя на солею. Та, в свою очередь, глазела на него, зависнув в воздухе. – Может, ему неловко было просто отказать мне?</p><p>Солея опустилась ему на колено. Вид у нее был все тот же – угрюмый и разочарованный, но взмахи щетинистых плавников Стив давно определил для себя как попытку утешения.</p><p>– Спасибо.</p><p>Он не знал, на кого злится больше – на Баки или на себя, и в конце концов решил, что на обоих. Нет, Баки не обязан отвечать ему на сообщения, но можно было бы при этом и не вести себя как мудак.</p><p>Несколькими днями позже он стоял на тротуаре перед большим зданием, которое ему предстояло вписать в общую картину. По сравнению с соседними изысканными строениями оно выглядело как кубик, составленный из бетонных плит.</p><p>Хорошо, что он любил сложные задания.</p><p>– Так  что, видите ли, хотя нам нравится монументальное впечатление, которое оно производит – символизирует нашу компанию, которая сильна как никогда, – мы хотели бы добавить немного цвета, – говорила женщина, которая была вице-президентом… чего-то. На ней был черный костюм с черной отделкой, солея цвета черной грязи колыхалась у ее виска в такт словам. Женщина пустилась в более подробные объяснения, сопровождая рассказ жестами, но Стиву уже вручили толстый глянцевый буклет, где говорилось ровно то же самое, так что он переключился на изучение массивной бетонной стены. Одних лесов, чтобы расписать ее, будет недостаточно. Ему понадобятся еще и веревки, и страховочные ремни.</p><p>Кажется, будет весело.</p><p>Женщина умолкла, и Стив покивал.</p><p>– Да, разумеется, – согласился он, понятия не имея, с чем именно, и она тут же продолжила свою речь.</p><p>Его солея внезапно метнулась в сторону и, обогнув их, взмыла в воздух над тротуаром. Навстречу ей на мгновение поднялась другая – небольшая коричневая – и, задержавшись ненадолго, вернулась на обычное место за плечом…</p><p>…Баки. Стив едва узнал его. Оба предыдущих раза тот был одет по-простому, в джинсы и рубашку, и волосы свободно падали на плечи. Не то что сейчас: этот Баки был просто воплощением «белого воротничка» – с аккуратно забранными назад волосами, в великолепном угольно-сером костюме и голубой рубашке, придающей его глазам глубокий синий оттенок.</p><p>Баки миновал Стива – и их взгляды встретились. Стив постарался держать лицо, не выдавая переполнявшую его смесь обиды и гнева, но понял, что не получается. Баки замедлил шаг, на его лице отразилось сначала замешательство, а потом – внезапное понимание. Он бросил взгляд на рыжую женщину, идущую рядом с ним и одетую так же строго и дорого, и беззвучно выговорил: «Потерял телефон», – прижимая руку к сердцу с самым честным выражением лица.</p><p>– Мистер Роджерс? – окликнула его вице-президент.</p><p>Он нехотя отвлекся. И она, и ее солея неодобрительно смотрели на него.</p><p>– Прошу прощения. Мне просто пришла в голову мысль, и захотелось ее проверить. Что если мы продолжим на фреске очертания соседних домов?</p><p>Идею она горячо одобрила и опять принялась размахивать руками, рисуя в воздухе. Стив почуял, что под сугубо деловой оболочкой прячется несостоявшийся художник, и изо всех сил постарался не улыбаться.</p><p>В конце концов, Баки вовсе не собирался ему потакать. Он просто потерял телефон.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>– Эй, перестань меня пихать! Больно же! Что ты вообще творишь?</p><p>Стив замер, сжимая ручку тележки, и уставился в проход между стеллажами. Продуктовый магазин в ночное время был практически пуст, и некому было обращать внимание на возмущенные возгласы.</p><p>– Слушай, прекрати сейчас же!</p><p>Баки пятился назад, выставив перед собой ладони и отгоняя солею, которая упорно бросалась на него, снова и снова.</p><p>Солея Стива шевельнула хвостом.</p><p>– Баки, – окликнул он, и тот посмотрел в проход. Его солея сделала последний выпад и утихла, когда он все-таки схватил ее и прижал к груди.</p><p>– Стив. – Баки опустил взгляд на рыбу, разжал руки, позволив ей устроиться за плечом. – Э-э-э… привет!</p><p>С места он так и не сдвинулся, продолжая подпирать витрину с ярко-розовыми единорогами «Фрут Лупс». Стиву хватило времени, чтобы окинуть его взглядом и прийти к выводу: костюм костюмом, но джинсы, мягкий свитер и небрежно убранные за ухо волосы шли Баки гораздо больше.</p><p>– Я и в самом деле потерял телефон.</p><p>– Верю.</p><p>– О, здорово. – Баки помедлил и двинулся вперед по проходу, пока не уперся в тележку Стива. Их солеи встретились, соприкоснувшись на мгновение. – Извини, но я не мог остановиться даже на пару слов. Шел на совещание, на которое никак нельзя было опаздывать.</p><p>– Да я все равно не мог разговаривать. Мое совещание происходило прямо там.</p><p>Баки вопросительно взглянул на него, и Стив продолжил:</p><p>– Знаешь ту кошмарную бетонную коробку?</p><p>– Снова пытаешься закинуть удочку? Да такую хрень просто невозможно не заметить.</p><p>– Это моя будущая работа: сделать так, чтобы она чуть лучше выглядела на общем фоне.</p><p>– Стало быть, ты волшебник и собираешься развоплотить ее?</p><p>– Не то чтобы. Планирую закрыть одну стену большой фреской.</p><p>– Так ты художник, – сказал Баки, не скрывая восхищения.</p><p>– Художник.</p><p>– Это же круто!</p><p>Стив вымученно улыбнулся:</p><p>– Круто?</p><p>– Да иди ты, конечно, круто, ты и сам знаешь!</p><p>– Всегда мечтал быть крутым, – протянул Стив.</p><p>– А вот это звучит совсем не круто.</p><p>– Недолго музыка играла.</p><p>– Легко пришло, легко уйдет, – заметил Баки, и они ухмыльнулись друг другу. Стив почувствовал, что обоих вдруг отпустило – словно было пройдено некое испытание.</p><p>– Уже купил новый телефон? – спросил он.</p><p>– Сегодня. Где-то час назад, по правде говоря. И получил все твои сообщения.</p><p>Стив сконфуженно переступил с ноги на ногу. Пришедшие по очереди, эти сообщения не представляли собой ничего особенного. Но вся эта куча целиком могла показаться чем угодно, только не случайностью.</p><p>Баки, однако, не собирался заморачиваться.</p><p>– Мне понравилась картинка с котом.</p><p>– Ну, коты. С ними не промахнешься.</p><p>Баки вытащил из кармана блестящий новенький телефон, еще даже без защитного чехла, разблокировал и подал Стиву.</p><p>– Не окажете ли честь?..</p><p>– Ты же можешь добавить мой номер из сообщений.</p><p>– Могу, – сказал Баки, все еще протягивая телефон.</p><p>Стив очень старался не улыбаться, пока забивал свой номер в память.</p><p>– Готово.</p><p>Когда Баки забирал телефон, его пальцы задержались на руке Стива.</p><p>– И для протокола, я бы никогда так не поступил. – Взгляд его, встретившийся со взглядом Стива, был непривычно серьезным, хватка – твердой и теплой. – Ни с тобой, ни с кем другим. Если бы я решил, что не желаю общаться, то сразу бы и сказал.  – Он сжал руку и отпустил, убирая телефон. – Хотя такое мне бы и в голову не пришло.</p><p>От его теплой улыбки и ласкового взгляда у Стива перехватило горло.</p><p>– Баки, – начал он, – а ты не мог бы…</p><p>И тут его телефон зазвонил. В любом другом случае он пропустил бы звонок мимо ушей – потому что как раз решил пригласить Баки на свидание, – но этот вызов не был обычным. Судя по мелодии, звонила та самая вице-президент. Невозможно было не взять трубку – только не сейчас, ведь они еще не успели подписать договор.</p><p>– Черт. Прости, придется ответить.</p><p>Баки понимающе кивнул, и Стив нажал кнопку.</p><p>– Стив, я тут придумала кое-что невероятное, – начала она, и ему пришлось слушать то, что – следовало отдать ей должное – действительно оказалось отличной идеей, просто не той, которую он мечтал выслушать сейчас, стоя рядом с Баки.</p><p>Через несколько минут, когда стало окончательно ясно, что разговор затянется, Баки коснулся его руки:</p><p>– Пойду, – проговорил он вполголоса, и Стив кивнул. – Удачи!</p><p>Его солея зависла, пялясь на солею Стива, потом развернулась и поплыла следом за Баки, пока единороги «Фрут Лупс» не скрыли обоих из виду.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>На следующее утро Стиву пришло сообщение: «Может, вместо того чтобы случайно сталкиваться друг с другом, стоит назначить встречу?»</p><p>«Звучит неплохо. Есть предложения?»</p><p>«Как насчет кино? Тот фильм про парня, который выжил в пустыне, потому что солея помогла ему после авиакатастрофы, вроде ничего».</p><p>«"Единственный выживший"?»</p><p>«Он самый».</p><p>«Меня устраивает. Хочешь сначала перекусить?»</p><p>«Меня более чем устраивает».</p><p>Вот так Стиву назначили… Хм… Он понятия не имел, что. Возможно, свидание? Но может быть, и нет. Как бы то ни было, у него голова кружилась от одной мысли о том, что он встретится с Баки.</p><p>– Похоже, на этот раз я все-таки не облажался, – сказал он солее, которая в кои-то веки выглядела не настолько мрачно.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Стив предоставил Баки право выбора, и еда оказалась совсем неплохой, разве что немного острой – зато компания была выше всяких похвал.</p><p>Баки был… таким, будто Стив знал его всю жизнь, и в то же время каждая минута рядом с ним становилась маленьким откровением. Он постоянно узнавал о нем что-то новое, будь то умение печь умопомрачительные пироги, полученное в кулинарном кружке еще в школе, или то, как он смеялся всем существом, когда Стив принялся рассказывать, как в шесть лет едва не утонул в грязной луже, когда солея завела его на самую глубину.</p><p>– Да она – настоящая угроза для жизни, – сказал Баки, и Стив согласно рассмеялся, пока солея сердито топорщила плавники.</p><p>– Она такая. Вечно втягивала меня в неприятности, когда я был меньше. Но другой мне не нужно, понимаешь?</p><p>Они так засиделись за кофе и вишневым пирогом, который Баки притворно чванливым тоном назвал «приемлемым», вызвав у Стива приступ веселья, – что к началу фильма все-таки опоздали.</p><p>– Пойдем с середины или подождем следующего сеанса? – спросил Стив.</p><p>– Ни то, ни другое. Ненавижу смотреть не с начала и, честно говоря, не хочу задерживаться допоздна в середине недели. – Он махнул рукой. – Не все здесь – художники со свободным графиком. Некоторые работают от звонка до звонка.</p><p>– Эй, я еще ни слова не сказал.</p><p>– Но собирался? – Баки подпер подбородок рукой и взглянул на него.</p><p>– Нет.</p><p>– Да.</p><p>– Что, другие обычно так поступают?</p><p>– Есть у нас в офисе компашка, которая устраивает вечеринки каждый день. Любят смешать с дерьмом всех, кто думает иначе.</p><p>– Как по мне, те еще ублюдки.</p><p>– Не могу не согласиться.</p><p>Стиву совершенно не хотелось, чтобы вечер заканчивался. Он не желал отпускать Баки. По крайней мере, пока.</p><p>– Может, спустимся к реке?</p><p>– У тебя там где-то припрятаны удочки? – Баки сделал вид, что внимательно разглядывает Стива. – Если да, то не уверен, что мне нужно знать, где именно.</p><p>В его голосе слышался смех, глаза тоже смеялись, и у Стива опять голова пошла кругом.</p><p>– Будешь правильно себя вести, скоро узнаешь, – ухмыльнулся он, вставая. – Давай, надо переварить этот пирог, прогулка не помешает.</p><p>– Вообще-то он на самом деле был вкусный.</p><p>– Ты съел два куска. Нетрудно догадаться, что он был несколько лучше, чем «приемлемый».</p><p>Они слегка поспорили, кто платит, и Стив выиграл – на чистом упрямстве и, как подчеркнул Баки, обманным путем.</p><p>– Ничего я не жульничал, Баки. Просто я такой и есть.</p><p>– И ты, какой есть, помешал мне добраться до стойки. Значит, жульничал.</p><p>– Жизнь – борьба, – изрек Стив, все так же заслоняя узкую стойку своим телом, чтобы без помех расплатиться.</p><p>Они распрощались с хозяйкой – та очень развеселилась, и ее бледно-серая солея даже придвинулась поближе и уставилась на них, выказывая неожиданный интерес к обеим их рыбам сразу, – а затем вышли в ночную прохладу, и солеи плыли за ними бок о бок: у правого и у левого плеча.</p><p>Отсюда было совсем недалеко до парка у реки, тихого и почти безлюдного: пока они спускались к воде, шурша травой, им встретились только несколько припозднившихся собачников да один-два велосипедиста.</p><p>Они неторопливо двинулись по дощатым мосткам, то и дело соприкасаясь плечами и руками, молча, но без всякой неловкости. Было так спокойно. Легко. Прежде Стив чувствовал себя так же умиротворенно в единственном случае – когда сидел на причале с удочкой в руках.</p><p>Он взглянул на Баки. На Баки, который действительно оказался потрясающим, но было в этом и нечто большее. Что-то в нем притягивало Стива – какую-то его часть, о которой он не подозревал прежде. Будто ощутив на себе его взгляд, Баки оглянулся. Он замедлил шаги, и Стив вслед за ним тоже пошел медленнее, пока оба не остановились.</p><p>Баки повернулся к нему. Он стоял так близко, что Стив мог чувствовать исходящее от него тепло.</p><p>– Баки… – начал он тихо, не зная, о чем хочет спросить.</p><p>По реке совсем рядом с берегом пронеслась лодка: шум мотора, гремящая музыка и пьяные вопли разрушили тишину. Стив поморщился.</p><p>Уголки губ у Баки дрогнули, он отступил назад:</p><p>– Пожалуй, на сегодня хватит.</p><p>Стиву хотелось протянуть руку и вернуть Баки на прежнее место, но он сжал кулак, не давая себе воли.</p><p>– Провожу тебя до метро.</p><p>Но не успели они пройти и нескольких футов, как их солеи будто взбесились. Они бросились вперед, пикируя на них, завертелись и заметались круг за кругом, так что Стиву пришлось, не помня себя, попятиться по газону, в то время как Баки ловко отскочил в сторону.</p><p>– Что за черт? – выдохнул тот, вытаращив глаза: солея Стива кинулась ему прямо в лицо. Он отшатнулся, скользя по траве, и едва не рухнул наземь.</p><p>Стив подхватил Баки и притянул к себе, но ему пришлось крутануться вбок, чтобы избежать нападения солеи Баки, так что теперь равновесие потеряли уже оба. Стив извернулся и приземлился на спину, так что Баки оказался сверху. Он не смог удержаться и охнул, но все-таки не разжал рук.</p><p>– Мать твою! Стив… – Баки попробовал скатиться с него, но внезапная вспышка пригвоздила его к месту.</p><p>В воздухе над их головами солея Баки кружилась вокруг солеи Стива, их тела сплетались, и касались друг друга, и сияли.</p><p>Каждый человек в мире при рождении получал солею. И у каждой солеи где-то в мире существовала единственная пара. Каждое новое знакомство дарило надежду на встречу с той самой. Надежду на то, что их солея окажется родственной душой для твоей собственной.</p><p>Баки сжал руку Стива и развернулся, чтобы тоже увидеть, как пляшут в ночных небесах их солеи. А те преображались, танцуя, оборачивались из уродливых рыб в сияющие шары, на которые почти невозможно было смотреть.</p><p>Но ни один из них не отвернулся. Баки прильнул к Стиву, вцепившись ему в рубашку, а тот крепко его обнял, положив подбородок на плечо. Все происходило наяву: их солеи погружались друг в друга, становясь единой сверкающей звездой, как им и было предназначено – ослепительным светом, который становился все ярче и ярче, пока не растворился в небесах.</p><p>Этому суждено было случиться. Все шло как полагается, хорошо и правильно. А значит, он сделал то, что должен, помог своей солее найти ее пару.</p><p>Это знание принесло ему чистую радость, но никто не говорил ему, что она будет приправлена грустью.</p><p>– Значит, они все-таки оказались родственными душами, – тихо сказал Баки, все еще глядя туда, где их солеи слились воедино, и не замечая или не придавая значения тому, что все еще лежит поверх Стива.</p><p>– Наверно, так и есть. – Cам Стив смотрел только на Баки. Его солея исчезла – обе их солеи исчезли, став одним целым, но сами они все еще были здесь. Мягко, осторожно он провел рукой по подбородку Баки, большим пальцем коснувшись щеки:</p><p>– Баки…</p><p>Тот наконец повернул голову, уставился в упор широко раскрытыми глазами, и Стив отдернул руку, будто обжегшись.</p><p>– Прости. Прости. Я подумал…</p><p>– Нет!</p><p>У Стива внутри все перевернулось – будто и вправду что-то сгорело.</p><p>– Нет. Черт возьми! – Баки наклонился лбом ко лбу Стива, так что они столкнулись носами. – Я не в том смысле. Нет – значит, не убирай руку! То есть нет, ты не ошибся. Нет – значит, продолжай, что ты там собирался делать.</p><p>– Несколько противоречивые посылы, Баки, – пробормотал Стив: его губы разъезжались в неудержимой улыбке.</p><p>– Я тебе покажу противоречивые, – проворчал тот – и тут Стива поцеловали так, будто хотели вышибить из него дух. Он обнял Баки, притягивая его ближе, и угли у него внутри вспыхнули ослепительным светом.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Лишь несколько месяцев спустя, когда они лежали в кровати у Баки (она вот-вот должна была стать их общей кроватью: Стив собирался переехать на следующей неделе), тот задумчиво проговорил:</p><p>– Стив…</p><p>– Да? – Головы он так и не поднял – она так удобно покоилась у Баки на спине, пока Стив лениво водил пальцами у него по позвоночнику.</p><p>– Я тут все думал кое о чем. Если солеи были родственными душами, они же должны были знать об этом с самой первой встречи? Так почему же им понадобилось столько времени, чтобы соединиться? Обычно-то все происходит прямо тут же.</p><p>– Не знаю. Это важно? – Стив сообразил, что Баки к чему-то клонит, так что подвинулся и сполз головой на подушку, давая понять, что внимательно слушает.</p><p>– А ты не думаешь… – Баки помедлил, усмехнувшись. – Нет, это глупо.</p><p>– Что? – Стив запустил руку ему в волосы: ему нравилось, как Баки при этом почти по-кошачьи к нему ластится.</p><p>– Не думаешь, что они старались добиться, чтобы мы сами убедились… – Он покрутил пальцами в воздухе. – Ну, ты понял…</p><p>Стив моргнул:</p><p>– Чтобы мы сами стали человеческой версией родственных душ?</p><p>– Типа того.</p><p>– Понятия не имею, Бак. Мир – странное место, так что, я думаю, все возможно. Но как бы там ни было, я чертовски рад, что нашел тебя.</p><p>– И я.</p><p>Потом слова у них закончились, потому что появились другие занятия, где рты использовались для более интересных вещей. Но у Стива все-таки нашлось время, чтобы усмехнуться про себя: ведь как бы ни была романтична эта версия, разве случалось кому-нибудь слышать о родственных душах у людей?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* отсюда: «Настало время испытаний для человеческих душ. Летний солдат и патриот, который воюет только при ярких лучах солнца, отступается от службы своей родине; но тот, кто отстаивает её теперь, заслуживает благодарности и любви и мужчин и женщин» (Томас Пейн).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>